bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Time
Time is a fundamental game concept in the world of Aberoth. It dictates the lighting of outside areas and also has effects on some NPCs. Various NPCs will also state the current Time of Day if asked. Connection with real time In-game time in Aberoth is exactly ten times as fast as real time. That means that for example, one hour in real corresponds to 10 hours in in-game time. Following is a table that lists more of these connections: Time of Day One day in Aberoth is divided into 10 different parts. NPCs will always report the time as one of these parts whan asked for the time. Players can also read the time of day themself by using a Sunstone. or glowing scroll are unaffected by lighting]] Midnight Midnight is the first hour of a day in Aberoth. During midnight, the campfires in the stony field are lit and the chickens in front of Lysis' hut are sleeping if undisturbed. Bats also spawn more frequently in outside areas. The lighting of outside areas is dark and can vary depending on the current moon phase. Midnight lasts for one in-game hour or six real-time minutes. After Midnight After Midnight is the second time of day in Aberoth. Bats still spawn more frequently during this time. The effects on NPCs and the lightings are exactly the same as during midnight. After Midnight lasts for four in-game hours or 24 real-time minutes. Dawn Dawn is the third time of day in Aberoth. During Dawn, the campfires in the stone field are still lit. At the beginning of Dawn, the Werewolf will retreat back to its spawn point behind Wodon's hut. The lighting is brighter than during the night but still not at full daylight. Dawn lasts for one in-game hour or 6 real-time minutes. Morning and Late Morning Morning and Late Morning are the 4th and 5th time of day in Aberoth. At the beginning of the morning, Wodon's door will unlock if the moon is currently full. The chickens at Lysis' hut generaly lay more eggs during this time. The lighting will be full daylight. Morning lasts for four in-game hours or 24 real-time minutes. Late Morning lasts for two in-game hours or twelve real-time minutes. Noon Noon is the 6th time of day in Aberoth. It is similar in lighting to Morning and Late Morning. Noon lasts for one in-game hour or 6 real-time minutes. Afternoon and Late Afternoon Afternoon and Late Afternoon are the 7th and 8th time of day in Aberoth. They are, like Noon, similar in lighting to Morning and Late Morning. Afternoon lasts for three in-game hours or 18 real-time minutes. Late morning lasts for two in-game hours or twelve real-time minutes. Evening Evening is the 9th time of day in Aberoth. During the evening, the sun is setting and will give outside areas a red tint to their lighting. The intensity of light is somewhat similar to Dawn, but the colors are warmer during the evening. If the next moon phase will be a full moon, Wodon's door will lock at this time. The campfires in the stony field will also be lit. Evening lasts for one in-game hour or six real-time minutes. Night Night is the 10th time of day. During this time, Vampire bats will spawn inside and in front of the Black Bat Cave if the moon is currently new. If the moon is instead full, the Werewolf will spawn behind Wodon's hut. The ligting is similar to that of Midnight and After Midnight. Night lasts for 5 in-game hours or 30 real-time minutes, making it the longest time of day. The entire night in Aberoth (Night, Midnight and After Midnight) is therefore 10 in-game hours or exactly one real-time hour long. Trivia * All friendly NPCs exept Darklow, Magerlin and Gurun will state the current time of day, if prompted by the keyword 'time'. While time is not important to Gurun, Darklow only know the 'time to for you buy something'. * If asked for the time, Inala will sometimes state the presumably glitched message: "My scouts are quick and observant, but not very strong fighters." Thank you so much, Inala! Category:Guides